1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for scanning documents, and particularly relates to systems and methods for scanning documents using multiple image sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
An image scanner can optically scan a picture, printed text, handwriting, or a document of any other type, and convert it to a digital image. Many image scanners are flatbed scanners, or hand-held scanners. Within a flatbed scanner, a scanned document is usually placed upside down on a glass window, under which a plurality of image sensors is arranged. Each of the image sensors may capture and generate an image of a portion of the document. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for recombining the individual images captured by multiple image sensors and further processing to generate a complete image of the document.